Soap Opera Troubles
by S-angelwings-S
Summary: Sasuke is forced to watch a soap opera with Sakura, and he realizes it wasn't so bad...Sasusaku fluff-ish. One-shot. R&R please!


**A/N:-**

**I wrote this as a school assignment, but i changed it to make it into a fic. I got the assignment back today so I was really excited about writing this down. :)Please do tell me what you think, because i like hearing from you guys.**

**Disclaimer: if i owned it, it wouldn't be FAN fiction. Really, people need to think...**

* * *

He inspected his clothes for the tenth time that minute, jabbing his fingers in his pockets, making sure he had the small box. Releasing a shaky breath, he stood at her doorstep, his hand hovering over the doorbell. He was nervous; after planning the proposal for _five years_, he wanted it perfect.

Unthinkingly, his finger grazed the doorbell and he mentally cursed himself for his mistake. He plastered a smile on his face as the door slowly opened.

He gaped in shock at his soon-to-be-fiancé. Her face was deathly pale; beads of sweat trailed down her pallid cheeks; her breath harsh and jagged. Suddenly, her knees buckled and she fell to the floor- unconscious.

He leapt to her side in a frantic flash yelling out her name, but to no avail. He rushed her over to the hospital, all the while cursing fate for her unfair games. _This_ was _not_ part of his proposal plan.

A flurry of frantic nurses flitting about confirmed his haunting thoughts. It was obvious that she was dangerously ill. The doctor was far away. Something needed to be done in a hurry. A half formed thought floated across his mind and acting impulsively, he decided to act upon it. Certainly, with the nurses' assistance, he (a former medical student) could cure the love of his life. Or at the very least, keep her alive till the doctor returned.

…

"I can't believe you watch such idiotic things," Sasuke's disapproving tone disrupted the intense atmosphere created by the soap opera that Sakura was so intently watching.

"Shush! He's about to heal his soon-to-be-fiancé. If you're not interested, then do something else, don't bother me," Sakura's irritated voice rang from beside him.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, though Sakura was too absorbed in the drama to notice, "He's going to help cure her? And the nurses are letting him? What kind of twisted hospital allows random persons into the E.R.? That's like sending _Naruto_ in to perform surgery," he stated mockingly. "He'll kill her."

"No," Sakura scoffed at his inaccurate remark, never once looking away from the screen, "he'll cure her, they'll get married and live happily ever after!" she retorted with starry eyes enthusiasm. "Besides, he has experience; he was a medical student."

"Correction," Sasuke started knowingly, "he _failed_ as a medical student. The girl is going to die by his hand and he's going to end up in shock-or possibly a coma. Soap operas always have comas and amnesia," he ended, a smug look on his face.

"Like you know anything," Sakura rolled her eyes, "the writer's can't just crush the relationship they've been establishing for these two years like that; it'd be inhuman!"

Sasuke just sighed inaudibly, all the while wondering why he allowed Sakura to stay at his house and watch this nonsense anyway. He distinctly remembered her pleading green eyes, her pouty lips. More so, he remembered how he was so weak to her big, green eyes…_'Damn her and her eyes!'_ Sasuke thought as he realized he could never say 'no' to those green, green eyes.

He was broken out of his thoughts when the continuous beep of a heart monitor, a pathetic wail of a broken man and the chatter of nurses reached his ears. Looking at the screen, he saw the girl dead, the main character collapsed on the floor (in a coma no less). Turning his face towards Sakura, a smirk and cock of the brow already on his face, he was about to say something along the lines of 'I told you so', but then he saw her somber expression. Her eyes had dulled, and tears were brimming in them due to a sadness he could not understand. It was only a soap opera after all, so why should it affect her like this? Still, seeing her sad like this was something he could not stand.

"Sakura…" he started gently, hoping to comfort her in some way, "Don't worry too much about it, it _was_ just a drama." It didn't help, her lip was still quivering. He tried a new angle, 'the bright side'. "Well, look at the bright side, maybe he won't lose his memory." The minute the words left his mouth, the preview for the next episode started playing, revealing that the protagonist had indeed lost his memory due to a concussion he received when he fell.

Gritting his teeth, glaring at the screen, Sasuke switched it off, darkly muttering curses about 'hope crushing, sadistic, retarded writers'.

He heard a small giggle escape from Sakura's lips- the tears now non-existent- which turned into a mirthful, barking laughter. Sasuke just stared at her as if she'd lost her mind. It wasn't that he wasn't glad that she was laughing again, no; it was just that it seemed as if she was laughing at _him_.

"It wasn't that funny." He muttered.

"I'm laughing because I just realized that you were right every time," a teasing smile broke on her face, "even though, this was supposedly the first time you ever saw a soap opera. Ne, Sasuke-kun, I think you're into this 'idiotic nonsense'. You watch soap operas don't you!" She burst into another bout of laughter when she saw the embarrassment on his face. 'Ah_, the pleasures of bruising male ego.'_ Sakura thought sadistically as Sasuke struggled to think of a retort.

Sakura's eyes softened when she recalled the concern Sasuke had shown just seconds ago. She knew he could never understand how much Sakura had wanted the two people in the soap opera to end up together; to her it was some kind of hope that perhaps one day Sasuke and her could end up together. Though that hope had been crushed, so brutally, just now, she couldn't help but feel hopeful. Sasuke's concern for her had just shown that.

In light of that thought, Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's middle, elation spreading through her when Sasuke didn't flinch away, but instead leaned into her touch. But nothing could match the euphoria that flooded through her when Sasuke lifted her face and effectively prompted their first kiss.

* * *

**So how was it? Liked it? Hated it? Please tell me in review. :)**


End file.
